Una leccion importante
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Aqui traigo una historia entre Rei y Yoshino espero que sea de su agrado. Contiene lemon. Los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tome prestados para escribir mi historia.


**Una Lección importante**

El dojo estaba vacío, solo habían dos estudiantes practicando kendo, una de ellas, la capitana, Rei, enseñaba a su prima las nociones básicas de ese deporte, pero como Yoshino siempre quería ir un paso por delante se llevaba alguna estocada de mas por parte de su onee-san...

"¡Eso es trampa!" gritó por undécima vez Yoshino.

"¿Trampa?", ¿el que es trampa?" soltó maliciosamente Rei. "Tu te crees que leyendo esos libros de samuráis ya eres toda una experta y creo que eso no es así, el monje no nace, se hace" culminó la frase triunfal.

"Ahhh!" Yoshino se abalanzó con el shinai en alto contra Rei, ésta se deshizo de su prima tan rápido como se abalanzó sobre ella…

"¿Me vas a hacer caso y empezamos con lo básico o quieres estar así toda la tarde?" regañó Rei intentando no perder la paciencia.

Un bufido dio fin a la pequeña discusión… "esta bien, lo haremos a tu manera..."

"¡Hajime...!" anunció Rei.

Estuvieron varias horas entrenando pacientemente, Yoshino progresaba a pasos agigantados lo que a Rei le hacía sentirse muy orgullosa… tenia un gran talento, que con mucho trabajo podría convertirla en capitana, relevando a Rei de su puesto.

"Yo creo que ya esta bien por hoy Yoshino" dijo Rei secándose el sudor de la frente y dejando el shinai a un lado.

"No, no es suficiente" a Yoshino le encantaba contrariar a su prima.

"Yoshino, no estoy para tonterías..." suspiró dándole la espalda "yo me voy a" pero no le dio tiempo a seguir, su prima se acercó rápidamente a ella y le hizo una pequeña llave y calló de espaldas al tatami...

"¿Tienes ganas de jugar niña?" Yoshino se echó encima de Rei y ésta rodeó con sus manos la cintura de su prima...

"¿Tan claro te lo tengo que poner?" dijo astuta Yoshino.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yoshino "déjame levantarme que tengo que ducharme..." dijo Rei mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a su niña morena.

Después de increpar un tanto, Yoshino se quitó de encima de su prima... aunque con una sonrisa que no le gustó en absoluto a la rubia...

"¿Tu te duchas Yoshino?" preguntó inquieta Rei.

"¿Eh?" parecía que estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio "¡Ah! Si, ahora cuando tu termines, no quiero molestarte..." dijo distraída...

Rei fue a las duchas lentamente, Yoshino estaba muy rara y misteriosa últimamente, no la acosaba demasiado, y cuando estaban juntas tendía a callar, echaba de menos cuando se enfadaba con ella, cuando discutían, cuando Yoshino llegaba por detrás y la abrazaba, dios, estaba volviéndose loca…

Se duchó lentamente, esperando que Yoshino entrara con ella y bromeara como siempre hacía, pero ese momento no llegó, se estaban distanciando, no entendía el por que… tenia miedo, miedo de que le devolviera el rosario otra vez, si eso sucedía no seria capaz de levantarse...

Se fue del dojo sin decirle nada a Yoshino, no quería pasar tiempo a su lado, no quería darle oportunidad a que le devolviera lo que las ligaba, a parte de la sangre, ¿y si estaba mal interpretando las cosas? ¿Y si Yoshino no actuaba extraña y era ella la que se alejaba? Todos estos pensamientos la torturaban, Rei era una chica que le daba miles de vueltas a las cosas, solo pensaba en Yoshino, su prima era su vida y las amigas que tenia también...

Llegó a casa y fue directo a su cuarto, cuando dejo la mochila de entrenar, se quedó durmiendo sobre su cama, cuando hubieron pasado varias horas, Yoshino la llamó por teléfono...

"¡Rei¡" le gritó su madre, "Yoshino al teléfono"

Rei bajó las escaleras hasta el recibidor y tomó firmemente el teléfono... "¿Yoshino? Que pasa"

"Por que no me has avisado esta tarde que te ibas, me has dejado esperando horas en el dojo..." dijo enfadada "¿tan poco quieres saber ya de mi? ¿Ya no me quieres?" empezaba a quebrarse la voz.

"No es eso…" dijo Rei en un susurro apenas perceptible.

"Rei tenemos que hablar, tienes que contarme que te pasa, tienes que confiar en mi" dijo intentando calmarse "¿Puedo ir para tu casa?"

"Cl-claro" dijo no muy convencida Rei.

"En un rato estoy allí…" y dicho esto Yoshino colgó el teléfono.

Rei caminó lentamente a la salita y se sentó en el sofá pesadamente, estaba ya oscuro...

"Rei" comenzó a decir su madre, "tu padre llegará tarde de trabajar, y yo tengo que ir a comprar... la cena la tienes en el microondas, cuando quieras te la comes".

"Es tarde para ir a comprar" dijo Rei distraídamente mientras encendía el televisor.

Su madre no dijo nada y salió de su casa apresuradamente… Rei suspiró pesadamente y se levantó por la cena, la calentó en el microondas y se la comió, cuando estaba fregando lo que había ensuciado sonó el timbre "Ding Dong" Rei dejó lo que estaba haciendo y abrió la puerta, allí estaba Yoshino, con una cara bastante larga, aunque intentó sonreír cuando vio a Rei, fue en vano, agachó un poco la cabeza y cuando Rei le dio paso, entró, se cambió las zapatillas y siguió a Rei hasta la cocina…

"¿Qué hacías?" preguntó Yoshino.

"Terminaba de cenar" contesto Rei automáticamente, se sentía incomoda, el ambiente que había entre ellas no le gustaba…

Yoshino se acercó a Rei que estaba en el fregadero y la abrazó por la espalda, sus manos entrelazadas sobre el estomago de Rei... "cuéntame" dijo en un susurro apenas audible.

Rei dejó lo que estaba haciendo, se secó las manos en un paño que tenia cerca, y se dio la vuelta, mirando a Yoshino directamente a los ojos, Rei movió la boca sin hablar y en sus labios se podía leer 'te quiero'... Yoshino apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Rei, pues ésta era más alta...

Rei acarició el cabello de su prima, y luego lo besó tímidamente "lo que me pasa son tonterías mías..." dijo, al ver que Yoshino iba a replicar continuó "solo es que me enredo yo sola, me imagino cosas que no son y por eso siempre acabas enfadándote conmigo..." separó a Yoshino de su cuerpo y acarició lentamente su rostro con la punta de sus dedos... "esto..." dijo embelesada "esto... me lleva al infierno... amarte así..." su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado, y sus ojos empezaban a cargarse de emoción "te deseo tanto Yoshino..." besó lentamente los labios de su prima, conteniéndose, por que si se dejaba llevar la haría suya allí mismo...

Despegó sus labios de Yoshino, pero ésta los volvió a juntar desesperadamente con los de Rei, haciendo que la más alta de las dos por fin se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, devorando sus labios la llevó al sofá...

"Yoshino..." susurraba Rei entre besos... comenzó a desnudarla pero Yoshino la detuvo...

"¿Aquí?" gimió mientras las manos de Rei no se estaban quietas, acariciaba todo el contorno de Yoshino... "vamos a tu cuarto..." Yoshino intentaba levantarse pero Rei no estaba por la labor... "Rei Hasekura...!" gimió de nuevo Yoshino, Rei se levantó al mismo compás que Yoshino, pero ésta cuando tuvo oportunidad salió corriendo... "¡Yoshino!" gritó desesperada Rei, y se fue detrás de ella corriendo, la mas pequeña de ellas subió las escaleras casi volando, en un intento de llegar al cuarto de su prima, pero antes de entrar por la puerta...

"Te pillé" afirmó triunfal Rei, Yoshino iba a replicar pero sus labios ya estaban sellados por el urgente beso de Rei, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había desnudado a su prima, dejándola en ropa interior y acostada sobre la madera, y Rei ya se reía amenazadoramente, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Yoshino en la barriga, punto débil de la morena, "¿te das por vencida?" pero como no paraba de hacerle cosquillas la pobre Yoshino no podía hablar y pataleaba, riendo como loca... cuando Rei hubo cesado su ataque Yoshino recuperó un poco el aliento y pudo hablar... "yo... yo solo quería venir a hablar contigo" hubo un silencio en el que Rei puso cara de póker, Yoshino no quería herirla otra vez pero debían hablar seriamente...

Yoshino tirada en el suelo semidesnuda y Rei encima de ella con tan solo la falda del uniforme escolar y el sostén no era exactamente lo que se decía hablar seriamente pero Rei se quitó de encima de Yoshino y se sentó en posición india, su prima la imitó, quedando una frente a la otra...

"¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar?" preguntó Rei a la defensiva, estaba nerviosa.

Yoshino puso cara de enfado "no hace falta que te pongas de mala gana, solo necesito hablar contigo" dijo alzando un poco la voz.

"Eso ya lo he dicho yo" protestó Rei... "perdón" se disculpó al ver que Yoshino estaba al borde de las lagrimas...

"No pasa nada, es solo que esta tarde te has ido del dojo sin decirme nada y me has dejado esperando durante un par de horas... " Rei iba a protestar pero Yoshino hablo otra vez, "¿solo me quieres por el sexo?" ahí Rei no pudo contenerse y le dio una bofetada a Yoshino...

"¿¡Como te atreves!?" comenzó a gritar Rei histérica "no entiendes como me siento, te quiero, no se como explicarlo pero solo se me alivia todo esto que tengo dentro cuando te veo sonreír para mi, cuando siento tus labios sobre los míos, cuando se que solo tienes ojos para mi, que muero de envidia cuando hablas con otra chica y... y..." Rei no podía seguir, agachó la cabeza y luchaba por que las lágrimas no salieran... lo que le había dicho Yoshino le había hecho mucho daño, Yoshino tomó el mentón de Rei y elevó su rostro hasta su altura sonriendo a Rei, que apretaba los dientes para no demostrar su propia debilidad, "siento haberte dicho eso... pero necesitaba saber todo lo que sentías, por que yo estaba volviéndome loca..." Rei puso una carita triste a la que Yoshino no podía resistirse, tomo las manos de Rei, las entrelazo con las suyas y la besó en los labios, muy lentamente fueron cayendo al suelo sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de cada una, le quitó lentamente la falda a Rei...

"Mejor vamos a tu cuarto y terminamos allí, ¿qué dices?" preguntó Yoshino. Rei se levantó ayudando a Yoshino y se dirigieron al cuarto, apenas cerraron la puerta terminaron por quitarse la poca ropa que les quedaba y entre besos llegaron a la cama donde Rei recostó a Yoshino sin dejar de besarla mientras que con sus manos acariciaba el cuerpo de su prima, se separó de ella para decirle un te amo y prosiguió un camino de besos hasta sus senos donde los besó y acarició tomando uno entre sus labios provocando que Yoshino comenzara a gemir, Rei bajó su mano hasta el sexo de su amada y comenzó a acariciarlo pasando su dedo de arriba abajo sintiendo como su onee-chan se mojaba dejó su dedo presionando su clítoris haciendo que Yoshino le enterrara las uñas en su espalda, Rei gimió pero continuo con su labor, comenzando a hacer círculos sobre el ya excitado punto de placer de Yoshino "Rei mi amor no pares" fue lo que escuchó entre jadeos y muy lentamente introdujo su dedo dentro de la intimidad de su amor y comenzó a entrar y salir de ella lentamente haciendo que Yoshino estrujara las sábanas por el placer que ella le estaba dando y apresuro el ritmo provocando que Yoshino comenzara a mover sus caderas hasta que su cuerpo se tensó y arqueando su espalda con un fuerte grito que llevaba su nombre Yoshino alcanzó el orgasmo, Rei sacó sus dedos muy lentamente de dentro del sexo de su onee-chan y buscó los labios de Yoshino besándolos apasionadamente, mientras que la pequeña recuperaba el aliento, Rei se acostó a su lado "Yoshino yo te amo" dijo con voz tierna "yo te adoro Rei" fue la respuesta de su pequeña y colocándose sobre Rei, Yoshino comenzó a descender dejando un camino de besos hasta que llegó al sexo de su prima donde se posesionó con su boca de su punto de placer haciendo que Rei diera un respingo echando su cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gruñido, Yoshino siguió lamiendo y chupando el botoncito de placer de su prima logrando que ésta se mojara cada vez más lo que ella aprovechó para deslizar dos de sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de Rei provocando que ésta gimiera de placer colocando sus manos sobre la cabeza de Yoshino haciendo más presión sobre su sexo, Yoshino aumentó la velocidad de sus dedos haciendo que su amada cayera a la cama y comenzara a levantar sus caderas, Yoshino presionó sus dedos contra las paredes de la intimidad de su onee-sama lo que hizo que Rei se dejara llevar por una oleada de placer provocando que casi se sentara en la cama y con un Yoshino te amo se desplomó sobre el colchón respirando agitadamente, la pequeña sacó sus dedos de dentro de Rei y subió hasta quedar acostada al lado de su onee-sama, se acercó a ella y besándola en los labios le dijo "nunca mas te alejes de mí", Rei la abrazó con abrazó con fuerza y prometiéndole que nunca la dejaría la recostó en su pecho y así se quedaron un buen rato hasta que se tuvieron que levantar y vestirse porque podían los padres de Rei estaban por regresar a casa.


End file.
